Lo que está bien y lo que está mal
by Dryadeh
Summary: Ruby era como un punto salido en el tejido del universo y Castiel, con su ansia de saber, con su amor por todas las obras del Señor, no podía simplemente deshacerse de él. Ruby/Castiel. Spoilers hasta 4x09 y 4x10. Regalo para Apocrypha73. Completa.
1. Parte I

Me gusta el Ruby/Castiel desde el 4x02, y eso que entonces ni siquiera habían coincidido, pero la idea de ángel y demonio me resulta increíblemente atractiva. Escribí este fic como regalo para Apo después de que ella me escribiera un longfic Ruby/Castiel que me tiene enamorada.

Es un **minific**, está completo y consta de tres capítulos. Dos largos y un último bastante cortito.

* * *

**Lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal**

(Regalo para Apocrypha)

"_Yo tengo preguntas, tengo dudas. Ya no sé lo que está bien y lo que está mal"._

**Castiel 4x07**

**Parte I**

Un silencio apacible se extendía por la estancia en penumbra. La hilera de cirios en las escaleras que daban al altar, apenas alcanzaban a iluminar el retablo de madera labrada que recubría la pared meridional de la iglesia. Los bancos de madera colocados cuidadosamente en fila, todos separados por la misma distancia, quedaban ocultos por las sombras.

Thomas Rabe, en la primera fila, notaba la dureza del parquet en las rodillas y la presión de las mangas de su camisa en las muñecas. Sentía, también, el doloroso palpitar de la sangre en las sienes y un sabor amargo, como rancio, en la lengua y el paladar. Las manos juntas, unidas por las palmas y las yemas de los dedos, reposaban unos centímetros por debajo de la barbilla. Los ojos azules estaban cerrados a la tenue luz de las velas, buscando una comunión interna con Dios. Los labios pálidos y resecos se movían levemente, repitiendo vagos ecos de la oración que rezaba para sí, implorando una solución.

Tenía treinta y dos años y le habían diagnosticado cáncer linfático en fase terminal esa misma semana. Podría someterse a quimioterapia, pero no había esperanzas reales de curación. El tratamiento sólo volvería sus últimas semanas de vida más incómodas y dolorosas.

Thomas había resuelto no ser tratado y limitarse a esperar lo que Dios había tenido en gracia darle. No tenía miedo a morir porque confiaba en ir a un lugar mejor, tan sólo lamentaba todas las cosas que no había podido hacer.

Miraba atrás y sólo veía una vida desperdiciada en vanos propósitos. Veía una vida de malas decisiones dedicada únicamente a sí mismo. Jamás había hecho nada por ayudar al prójimo más allá de arrojar un par de monedas a la colecta que el sacerdote Morrison realizaba los domingos (y eso sólo cuando acudía a misa, lo cual cada vez sucedía con menos frecuencia).  
No dejaría esposa ni hijos, y a una prima como única familiar. Dudaba de que en su funeral enviaran una corona con una cinta satinada en la que se leyera "_Recuerdo de sus amigos_" pues no era muy popular entre sus compañeros de trabajo y no conservaba ninguna amistad de niñez o de carrera. Su vida se acabaría abruptamente y no habría cambiado nada, ni a nadie.

No habría devuelto ni un poco de lo que Dios le había dado.

Thomas Rabe, en primera fila, bajó la cabeza, arrepintiéndose de sus pecados. Rogó por obtener el perdón, imploró al Señor la oportunidad de servirle con su vida o con su muerte.

Y en medio de una brisa que marchitó las velas, iluminado por una figura blanca y resplandeciente que se apareció frente a él y le envolvió en el calor de su virtuosa iridiscencia, Thomas Rabe recibió la _absolución_.

**o0o**

Ruby sería muchas cosas, pero no era una incauta. Dean Winchester no les había seguido desde el motel, luego alguien debía de haberle dicho dónde estaban Sam y ella. Y tenía una idea bastante clara de quién podía ser.

Un ángel no se molestaría en bajar al infierno para liberar un alma y devolverla a su cuerpo original, mágicamente incorrupto, para luego dejarla a su libertad sobre la tierra. Desde el mismo momento en que supo que Dean había sido salvado por un ángel, supo también que lo vigilarían de cerca. Le habían sacado del hoyo por una razón y la demonio sospechaba que esa razón estaba íntimamente relacionada con Sam. Al de ahí arriba, si existía, no debía de gustarle demasiado lo que ella estaba haciendo con el menor de los Winchester e intuía que habían puesto a Dean sobre su pista para que les hiciera el trabajo sucio.

Bien, tarde o temprano tendría que llegar ese momento. Ahora era cosa de Sam lidiar con su hermano y defender su posición, Ruby tenía otras preocupaciones.

Por ejemplo, evitar que acabaran con ella. Había oído muchas historias sobre ángeles en las últimas semanas y en ninguna de ellas llevaban pañales, aureolas, ni sonrojo en las mejillas. Eran guerreros implacables, fieros justicieros de su Señor. Y si querían evitar que Sam utilizara sus poderes, no se limitarían a darle un sermón: destruirían su instrumento para utilizarlos, ella. Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia.

Por eso, Ruby había estado investigando. No había mucha información sobre los ángeles puesto que llevaban milenios sin pisar la tierra, y la mayor parte de ella era pura palabrería nerviosa de demonios aterrados, pero había encontrado un par de cosas que esperaba que pudieran servirle de ayuda.

Sellar las ventanas y las puertas con una línea de sangre, de _su_ sangre, era una de ellas. Por eso, en cuanto llegó a la habitación de motel en la que se alojaba, Ruby se quitó la cazadora de cuero y se hizo un corte en el antebrazo. Cerró la mano en puño para que la sangre fluyera con más fuerza y dejó que el líquido escarlata cayera, gota a gota, a los pies de la puerta y en el marco de la ventana. Sintiéndose aún inquieta, abrió su bolsa de viaje y extrajo cuatro pequeños sacos llenos de hierbas y tierra de tumba profanada, y los colocó en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación. Después entró en el pequeño cuarto de baño sin ventanas (Ruby lo había pedido expresamente) y dejó que el agua corriente limpiara la sangre de su herida, con el cuerpo aún rígido.

Pasados unos segundos, intuyó algo, más que oírlo, y miró su reflejo en el cristal sucio del lavabo. Vio el miedo reflejado en sus propios ojos y tragó saliva. Cerró el grifo lentamente y aguardó unos instantes, estática y tensa, esperando escuchar algún sonido dentro de la habitación. Nada perturbaba el silencio, excepto el lejano rumor de los coches cruzando la carretera que pasaba frente al motel, y no obstante, Ruby tenía la acuciante certeza de que no estaba sola.

Había dejado todas sus armas en la habitación, dentro de la bolsa de viaje u ocultas en la caja fuerte con la que estaba equipado el cuarto, y no había escapatoria posible por el aseo, de modo que no tenía otra opción que afrontar lo que la esperaba ahí dentro desarmada.

Tomó aire y caminó de vuelta a la habitación, el sonido de su taconeo ahogándose en la moqueta sucia que cubría el suelo. Había alguien allí, justo en el centro de la estancia, alguien que Ruby no había visto nunca.

Era un hombre joven, con una gabardina beige y expresión taciturna. No llevaba aureola, ni tenía blancas alas llenas de plumas, de hecho, a Ruby le pareció poco espectacular para ser un ángel. Podría pasar perfectamente por un marido abandonado por el aspecto arrugado de sus ropas, el cabello despeinado y la expresión de cansancio de su rostro, que pedía a gritos un café muy cargado.

Sin embargo, la energía que emanaba de él no tenía nada de común. No olía a azufre ni irradiaba putrefacción como los demonios, tampoco exudaba la debilidad ni los aromas comunes de los humanos. De él salía algo diferente, algo gélido y vibrante que absorbía el calor de la habitación y hasta la propia respiración de la demonio. Una sensación que erizaba el vello de su cuerpo prestado y activaba todos sus sensores de alerta, tensándola como la cuerda de un arco, lista para soltar la flecha.

—Esperabas mi llegada —pronunció él, deslizando las palabras con lentitud.

Ruby estaba tan engarrotada y asustada que tardó unos segundos en comprenderle, y entonces siguió la dirección de su mirada azul hacia las líneas de sangre y las bolsas de vudú. Se alegró vagamente de haber matado al demonio que le dijo que esos trucos servirían para protegerla de un ángel, y como le pareció idiota responder a algo tan evidente, permaneció inmóvil y silenciosa, sin atreverse siquiera a tragar saliva.

Castiel volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia ella y Ruby la sintió sobre el cuerpo, como una losa invisible y muy pesada, que la hundía más y más en el suelo, cual punta golpeada por un martillo.

—Sabes porque estoy aquí —afirmó el ángel dando un paso hacia ella.

Ruby se irguió aún más, echando hacia atrás la espalda sin mover los pies del suelo. No podía.

Los ojos del Castiel la mantenían anclada en el sitio, observándola con la curiosidad de quien ve algo extraño y complejo por primera vez. Esperando tal vez su respuesta para poder completar su esquema mental sobre ella.

—Sospecho que no es una visita de cortesía —replicó Ruby con voz desafiante y sarcástica. Agradeció que la voz no le temblara como lo hacían las manos —así que habrás venido a matarme.

Castiel bajó los párpados por unos instantes, como si lo que acabara de oír le disgustara. No habló de inmediato, ni hizo ningún movimiento, lo que provocó que Ruby se impacientara y asustara aún más. Había temido ese encuentro muchas veces, pero siempre había supuesto que sería algo rápido. El ángel la tocaría y ella moriría, sin más. Pero en cambio, el hombre taciturno que se alzaba ante ella no parecía tener ninguna prisa por cumplir su misión. O tal vez la estuviera poniendo a prueba. Fuera como fuera, Ruby no podía soportar más el silencio y la incertidumbre.

—Supongo que he cabreado al pez gordo —dijo cruzándose de brazos para tratar de aparentar una indiferencia que no sentía —Lo suficiente para que envíe a uno de sus soldaditos a por mí.

—Sam Winchester representa una amenaza —pronunció el ángel. Su voz era monocorde y arrastraba levemente cada palabra, enlazándola con la siguiente con lentitud —No podemos permitirnos correr el riesgo en medio de la guerra.

A Ruby le dio la sensación de que había un rastro de compasión oculto en su tono o en el fondo de los ojos. No obstante, sabía que cumpliría las órdenes que le habían sido dadas, fueran cuales fueran.

Por lo tanto, tenía dos opciones: esperar a que la matara o buscar una manera de huir. Un enfrentamiento era impensable, así que, de ser necesario, tendría que abandonar ese cuerpo. Una pena; le gustaba y no tenía que compartirlo con su inquilina original.

—Pero Sam os está ayudando, está enviando demonios de vuelta al infierno —probó a fin de ganar tiempo. Se movió un poco a la derecha, hacia la ventana, sin romper el contacto visual con el ángel.

—No le hemos pedido _esa_ ayuda.

Ruby avanzó un poco y Castiel ladeó el rostro, entrecerrando levemente los ojos para intensificar su escrutinio. A la demonio le dio la sensación de que sospechaba lo que estaba tramando, debía actuar rápido.

—Así que se trata de un problema de jurisdicción—se mofó con una sonrisa burlona calculada. Acompañó el gesto de un paso lateral, que la colocó a espaldas del ángel. La ventana estaba a apenas a un metro y ella seguía avanzando—Tendrás que disculparnos, llevamos tanto tiempo enfrentándonos a Lilith _solos_ que habíamos olvidado que los Rangers de Texas existíais.

—No lo hagas.

La voz de Castiel le llegó de cerca, tan cerca que a Ruby le dio la impresión de que le había susurrado directamente al oído. Habría jurado percibir el efluvio de su aliento golpeándole la oreja, helado pero ardiente. La piel que había tocado le escocía.

Separó los labios para aspirar una disimulada bocanada de aire pues sentía los pulmones como encharcados, y una cadena de escalofríos le mordió la columna, vértebra a vértebra. No obstante, se giró lentamente y enfrentó al ángel. Castiel estaba justo delante de ella, las cejas levemente arrugadas en una expresión piadosa. Visto tan de cerca ella casi podía ver como se insinuaban las primeras huellas de barba en su rostro y como sus labios eran tan pálidos que parecían casi blancos. Parecía ridículo que un ángel de la muerte se le presentara así, con ese aspecto tan humano, tan real.

—Lo siento —musitó él y alargó una mano hacia su rostro. No obstante, Ruby reaccionó con rapidez. Afianzó los pies al suelo, extendió los brazos y alzó la boca hacia el techo. La mandíbula se le descolgó y las pupilas se volvieron hacia el interior del cráneo, mientras una nube de humo negro brotaba desde las profundidades de su garganta y se elevaba en un violento remolino sobre sus cabezas. Pero justo en ese instante, cuando ya casi toda su esencia estaba libre, reptando por el aire hacia la ventana, Castiel la tocó. Le puso una mano en la nuca y la otra la extendió sobre su pecho. Entonces cerró los ojos y el cuerpo de la mujer se estremeció violentamente, los brazos, rígidos, sacudiéndose espasmódicamente a medida que reabsorbía lentamente el humo negro. Ruby luchó con desesperación por no volver, pero la joven se la tragaba poco a poco con una fuerza irresistible, hasta que con una sacudida, se sintió dentro de nuevo. Aspiró violentamente y empezó a toser, notando las manos del ángel que aún no la habían soltado. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros como reacción al miedo, brillantes como el charol, ante la proximidad de su muerte.

No era la primera vez que moría, pero sabía que sería la última. No habría infierno para ella esta vez, sólo la nada: su desaparición total.

Así que mientras Castiel retiraba la mano de su pecho y la elevaba hacia su rostro, Ruby sintió pánico pero también una extraña sensación de alivio que le relajó el cuerpo. Ya no tendría que luchar más, ya no conocería más sufrimiento, podría enviar todo al cuerno y dejar que los demás libraran una guerra que ya no la afectaría en absoluto. No dejaría nada detrás. Sólo a Sam.

_Sam_.

Y aunque pareciera que su terror no podría volverse más intenso, un nuevo miedo la devastó cuando los dedos de Castiel se posaban sobre su frente para segarle la vida.

—Sam —escupió entre toses cada vez más débiles, clavando las pupilas en el ángel en su último aliento, desesperada por hacerle entender —No le matéis…por favor, él… no es…

No pudo terminar pues la mano del ángel le cubría ya la frente, ejerciendo presión sobre su cráneo como si quisiera atravesarle el cerebro. Ruby sintió un dolor desgarrador dentro, debilitando su voluntad de vivir, de luchar. Era como si la despojaran, capa por capa, de dermis, músculos, tendones y huesos hasta que sólo quedaba su débil verdad desnuda. Vio una luz en su interior, una luz tan intensa que era hiriente y supo que era el fin de todo. La luz la envolvió y la asfixió en su abrazo, borrando, granito a granito, su esencia, mientras el cuerpo de la chica en coma que había robado se quedaba flácido y muerto entre las manos del ángel. Pero entonces él se detuvo, antes de terminar el proceso.

Esa vez, volver fue más doloroso que la anterior. No se sintió absorbida, sino devorada. Como si alguien le pegara de nuevo la piel que le había arrancado a tiras. El cuerpo le temblaba tanto, reacogiéndola, que Ruby no podía controlarlo aún y lo único que la mantenía en pie era la mano de Castiel en su nuca. Le llevó unos segundos poder distinguir con nitidez el rostro del ángel, pero lo que vio en él se sumó a su caos interior.

Parecía confuso, sorprendido e incluso asustado. La miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, revelando todo el azul límpido de sus pupilas, y sus labios estaban separados, como prolegómeno de una exclamación nunca pronunciada.

Entonces la soltó, tan bruscamente que Ruby no pudo equilibrarse y cayó contra la pared, en una suerte de brumosa semiinconsciencia. Se deslizó hacia el suelo, demasiado débil para sostenerse, y ya antes de barrer la habitación con una mirada borrosa, supo que el ángel se había ido. Y ella estaba viva.

Lo que no entendía era por qué.

**o0o**

Matar a demonios no era placentero, por lo menos para él. Otros entre sus hermanos disfrutaban al borrar semejante mal de la Tierra, de la Creación misma, pero para Castiel había algo más, pues cuando eliminaba a un demonio le llenaba de tristeza pensar que una vez fue una criatura de Dios, una obra de su señor, corrompida por la infesta influencia de Satanás.

No obstante, cumplía con su deber sin hacer preguntas, sabiendo que erradicar a los demonios era necesario. Lo había hecho desde el principio mismo y lo haría hasta el fin.

Por ello creía conocerlos, creía conocer la oscuridad hueca y espesa que les llenaba el lugar que antaño había ocupado su alma. Siempre encontraba lo mismo: animales heridos hasta la locura cuyo único placer era el de poder dañar. Burlas de los pecados y defectos humanos llevadas al límite y ocultas en disfraces de carne y hueso. La fiera necesidad de ocupar la tierra para escapar de aquel lugar que era a la vez su cárcel y su hogar.

Castiel había podido contemplar sus terribles y espectrales espíritus cuando bajó al infierno a rescatar a Dean Winchester, y casi se sintió ahogado y mancillado por tamaña maldad. Sabía muy bien lo que iba a encontrar cada vez que sus dedos entraban en contacto con lo más hondo de esas criaturas para no dejar nada. Sin embargo, lo que halló en esa demonio le sorprendió como no le había sorprendido nada desde que el mundo y cada uno de sus seres vivos le eran algo novedoso. Había encontrado algo sólido y suave dentro de ella, como un núcleo duro que aún no había sido contaminado por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. La débil luz de una llama resistiendo bajo capas de viento y negrura infernal. Rastros de humanidad, como piedras sedimentarias olvidadas en el cauce de un río que se había secado tiempo atrás. Pequeñas, insignificantes a primera vista, pero resistentes; supervivientes.

No hubiera creído que pudiera darse un fenómeno tal, una criatura que pudiera conversar algo de su naturaleza humana a pesar de haberse infectado y mutado en los fuegos del averno. Desafiaba toda lógica que hubiera podido convertirse en demonio y conservar aún los cimientos de su alma. Ruby, ese ser, era como un punto salido en el tejido del universo.

Y Castiel con su ansía de saber, con su amor por todas las obras del Señor, no podía simplemente deshacerse de él.

**o0o**

—¿Por qué ese monstruo continua con vida?

Castiel volvió el rostro hacia la voz. Uriel acababa de aparecer a su lado, en lo alto del mirador. Estaba rígido y el gesto desabrido de su boca dejaba traslucir la furia que sentía bajo su apariencia inalterable.

Castiel no respondió inmediatamente, sino que cerró las manos sobre la barandilla del mirador y volvió la vista al paisaje. La ciudad se extendía a los pies de la colina, envuelta en las brumas de la noche. Cientos de luces, como diminutivas estrellas, insinuaban la silueta de los edificios y las calles testigos de tantas vidas humanas.

Llevaba un par de horas allí, desde el atardecer, pensando en la misión que no había sido capaz de cumplir. Al fin, se vio obligado a dar una respuesta, _a darse una respuesta_.

—Encontré bondad en ella —pronunció en voz baja.

Uriel enlazó las manos a su espalda, pero su compañero pudo ver la fuerza con que las apretaba, conteniendo a duras penas su enfado.

—Eso no es posible —aseveró —Esos desechos no tienen alma, sólo…suciedad.

Castiel le observó y por unos instantes se mantuvieron las miradas. La de Uriel ardía y condenaba, toda su postura corporal y su mal disimulada expresión facial, acompañando sus palabras. Sin embargo, a Castiel le dio la sensación de que había algo más. No sólo estaba furioso con él por no haber cumplido con las órdenes que le habían sido dadas al primero intento, había otro motivo.

—Rogó por la vida de Sam Winchester —replicó Castiel, al ver que el ángel aguardaba su respuesta.

Uriel esbozó una sonrisa sardónica y puramente despectiva.

—Lleva meses revolcándose por el fango con él y empujándole hacia el pecado. No querrá ver destruida su obra.

Castiel guardó silencio, meditando sobre sus palabras. Había interpretado la súplica por la vida del menor de los Winchester como un acto desinteresado, como una muestra de sentimientos casi humanos. Sin embargo, Uriel bien podía tener razón. ¿Había sido sólo el impulso egoísta de conservar su legado para que quedara algo de ella tras su extinción? Esa opción resultaba considerablemente menos perturbadora y sin embargo intuía que no era cierta. Pero, ¿qué valor tenían sus intuiciones ante las firmes creencias de Uriel? No podría hacerle entender, porque ni siquiera él lo entendía.

—Esa basura debería desaparecer —continuó el ángel, soltándose las manos para aferrarlas a la barandilla con suficiente fuerza para desmenuzarla. Castiel intuyó que se aproximaba, la revelación de la razón que le crispaba más hondamente —Sin embargo, tu misión ha sido…prorrogada —escupió la última palabra, envuelta en saliva e ira —Sam Winchester ha decidido dejar ese camino. Tenías razón, su hermano lo ha detenido.

Castiel se sorprendió del alivio que le llenó al escuchar esas palabras. La primera opción había sido eliminar a Samuel Winchester sin carta de aviso, afortunadamente Castiel había convencido a sus hermanos de que Dean podría disuadirle, sin necesidad de derramar la sangre de nadie.

—Pero yo que tú permanecería alerta, hermano —amenazó Uriel, con tono gélido —Si esa putita vuelve a acercarse a Sam Winchester, me mandaran acabar tu trabajo. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Y sin esperar réplica, Uriel desapareció, dejando a Castiel de nuevo a solas en el mirador.

**o0o**

Los ángeles no tenían sentimientos humanos, o quizás sería más apropiado decir que no los sentían de la misma manera. Ni la tristeza ni la felicidad podían experimentarlas en grados extremos, ni conocían la depresión o los nervios. Si tenían, en cambio, un amplía gama de emociones. Conocían la alegría y la pena, la compasión e incluso el desprecio. Pero el odio puro o el amor en sus connotaciones románticas, escapaban a su comprensión. Eso no impedía que pudieran sentir animadversión, aunque nunca rencor, ni tampoco les imposibilitaba para amar. Amaban a Dios, amaban a sus hermanos y amaban la creación del Señor, lo que incluía a los humanos.

A pesar de todo, Castiel sabía que nunca sería capaz de comprender en su totalidad las diferencias emocionales que había entre ángeles y hombres, y no obstante experimentaba un nuevo tipo de fascinación. Una fascinación compuesta en sus raíces por curiosidad y tallada y enramada por el ansía de conocer y desentrañar los enigmas.

Fascinación era al menos el nombre que le había puesto a su nueva "faceta": observar a Ruby. Observarla con el embeleso con que se deleitó de los colores que cubrían el mundo la primera vez que bajó a él, con la maravilla con que contempló como los Hombres construían sus ciudades. Suponía toda una incógnita para él, volviéndose contra su propia especie y dándole caza. Mezclándose con los humanos, más por placer que por la necesidad de pasar inadvertida. Recogiendo información e investigando a costa de correr grandes riesgos personales, para regresar al final del día a la habitación de cualquier motel a comer patatas fritas y ver la tele por cable, con un ojo puesto en la puerta y el cuerpo presto para saltar al más mínimo movimiento.

Sin contacto con Sam Winchester, Castiel descubrió que la demonio llevaba una existencia solitaria. A veces, ya de madrugada, salía de su cuarto y conducía hasta el primer bar que encontraba, para sentarse en la barra con una cerveza en la mano y la mirada perdida en ninguna parte. No hablaba con nadie, pero parecía reconfortada por el calor humano.

Probablemente, aún en medio de los avatares de la guerra y de las misiones que le eran encomendadas, Castiel hubiera podido limitarse a observarla bajo el pretexto de vigilarla, sin intervenir.

Pero el tiempo le demostró, que como los humanos (más que como los demonios) Ruby era impredecible.

**o0o**

Ruby abrió la cremallera de su bolsa de viaje y metió en desorden toda la ropa que había desperdigada por la habitación. Las manos le temblaban levemente y tenía el pelo lleno de polvo, por no hablar del labio partido, pero no tenía tiempo para mirárselo. Había descubierto cual sería el siguiente sello en ser abierto y si no avisaba pronto a Sam, no podrían truncar su apertura.

Le había llamado, claro, tres veces en media hora, pero el muy idiota no se lo cogía. Esperaba que tuviera una buena excusa, como estar inconsciente o recibiendo el cariñoso mordisco de alguna bestia.

Pero mientras conseguía dar con él, iría ella sola a la ciudad donde el sello sería abierto, para tratar de impedirlo. Introdujo su última camiseta en la bolsa, la cerró y metiéndose el móvil en los bolsillos de su ajustado pantalón, dejó la habitación del motel. Ya era prácticamente de noche fuera y no había nadie a la vista en los aparcamientos, no obstante, Ruby tenía la desagradable sensación de que alguien la estaba observando.

Mirando a todas partes, se colocó la correa de la bolsa sobre el hombro y sacó las llaves de su coche, atrapándolas en la palma de su mano para que no tintinearan. El trasto que había robado unos meses atrás seguía esperándola en el sitio de siempre y Ruby se sintió aliviada al verlo. Ese coche era la única constante en su vida.

Abrió la portezuela del copiloto y arrojó la bolsa dentro con energía. Cerró de un portazo y se giró para rodear el coche e ir hasta su asiento, pero quedó estática en el acto al ver a una figura apenas a unos pasos de ella, junto al capó.

Gabardina, pelo rebelde, ojos azules. Vibraciones en el aire a su alrededor y frío. Un ángel.

_Ese ángel. _Castiel_._

—¿Has venido a acabar lo que empezaste? —le preguntó, tan tensa que casi le costó separar los labios. La sensación de inquietud que no la había abandonado del todo desde su primer encuentro con el ángel se intensificó tan rabiosamente que ni siquiera se planteó huir.

—No he venido para eliminarte —aseguró Castiel, inmóvil. Tenías los brazos caídos, como un muñeco, y las manos laxas.

—¿Entonces qué quieres?¿Hablar sobre el tiempo? —le espoleó ella. ¿Si no quería matarla, qué hacía ahí? ¿Y por qué no había acabado con ella la última vez? Esa pregunta había conseguido mantenerla despierta la mayor parte de las escasas horas en que se permitía dormir.

Castiel dio un paso adelante y a Ruby le costó no retroceder cuando clavó su mirada azul y limpia, tan limpia, en ella.

—He venido para advertirte. No debes acercarte a los Winchester.

Había algo en su manera de mirarla, de decirle esas palabras, que hacía que Ruby se sintiera como si le debiera un favor. Una sensación bastante incómoda, más aún si la sumaba al hecho de que desconocía absolutamente cómo funcionaba la mente de ese ángel. ¿Qué había del _dispara primero, pregunta después_? Podía vivir con ello, pero esa manera de actuar, tan desconcertante, la ponía más a la defensiva que una manifestación abierta de intenciones.

—Veo que te han degradado: de verdugo a cartero. Si quieres mi opinión —lo miró a arriba abajo con ojo crítico, desde la punta de los zapatos al nudo aflojado de la corbata y más allá —te va más con el uniforme.

Castiel no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí, mirándola como un pasmarote. ¿Significaba ese silencio que se lo impediría si intentaba marcharse? Exasperada, Ruby soltó un bufido y cerró las manos en puño, clavándose las llaves en la palma derecha.

—Escucha, Silver Surfer, no tengo tiempo para esto. He descubierto cual es el siguiente sello que va a ser abierto y tengo que…

—Los Winchester ya están sobre la pista —la interrumpió Castiel y apoyó una mano sobre la carrocería del coche. A Ruby le dio la impresión de que la estaba encerrando, cortándole una vía de huída. Estaba atrapada entre los vehículos, el motel y el ángel —No requieren tu ayuda.

—Bueno, si los del equipo A ya habéis acudido en su rescate supongo que no hago falta —comentó con ironía. Por un lado le aliviaba que los ángeles conocieran el asunto, seguramente podrían impedir que se abriera el sello si la mitad de las cosas que había oído sobre ellos eran verdad. Ahora que ya se había hecho a la idea de que no harían daño a Sam, le parecía bien que trabajaran juntos: lo que fuera con tal de impedir el Apocalipsis. Pero por otro lado, la perspectiva arruinada de ver a Sam y tener un poco de acción, la irritaba. Además no sabía qué paso se suponía que debía dar ahora. ¿Darse media vuelta y volver al motel? ¿Coger el coche y alejarse lo más que pudiera del ángel? Todos sus instintos la alertaban de que él no la dejaría ir así como así a pesar de que le había dicho que no iba a eliminarla. Aunque quizás planeaba matarla a fuerza de mirarla como lo estaba haciendo, parado como una estatua de sal.

—Yo me largo —murmuró Ruby al fin y cuidándose de no mirar al ángel dio media vuelta y rodeó el coche por la parte más larga para llegar al asiento del conductor evitando al Castiel. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta casi había logrado controlar el temblor de sus manos pero los nervios volvieron a ponérsele de punta al ver al ángel frente a ella, con la mano en el manillar. Le abrió la portezuela y se quedó allí, parapetado tras ella sin decir palabra.

¿Debía interpretar eso como un gesto de caballerosidad? Venga. Ese tío tenía que ser _raro_ hasta entre los ángeles y Ruby no se atrevía a entrar en el coche teniéndole ahí.

—¿Quieres algo más? ¿O es que el motel tiene servicio de aparcacoches y yo no me había enterado?

—Ruby.

Era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre y Ruby sintió como si unas manos invisibles la hubieran alzado en vilo y la sacudieran hasta dejar todo fuera de su sitio. En los labios del ángel, su nombre sonaba…sonaba como…algo hermoso. Eso hizo que sus ganas de huir se multiplicaran por mil.

—Qué —se las apañó para gruñir en vista de que él no parecía tener intención de añadir nada más.

—No intentes acercarte a los Winchester nunca más.

Eso era una amenaza, tenía toda la pinta de una amenaza. Pero no sonaba como una, parecía, más que una prohibición tácita, algo similar a un consejo de amigo.

—¿O qué?

—O alguien deberá eliminarte —dijo el ángel.

Ruby se dio cuenta de que había dicho "_alguien_", no él. Y se sintió tan extrañamente perturbada por ese detalle que tuvo que apartar la vista de Castiel. Miró el suelo, menos asustada de lo que sería razonable y más trastocada de lo normal, y cuando al fin se atrevió a enfrentar sus ojos a los del ángel, él ya no estaba allí.

Intentando controlar su agitación, Ruby se metió en el coche, cerró de un portazo y se largó del lugar a toda velocidad.

**o0o**

El murmullo de los cánticos del ritual reverberaba en las paredes de piedra polvorienta del mausoleo, roto por los gritos de la joven virgen que estaba atada sobre la tumba central. Había velas sobre las otras lápidas y en cada candelabro cubierto por telas de araña. A unos metros de allí, en las escaleras de entrada, Ruby lanzó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas y se echó hacia atrás, encogiendo el estomago, para evadir la puñalada que el demonio le lanzó. Acto seguido, arrojó la pierna hacia delante y golpeó con la punta del pie la mano de su adversario, que gimió de dolor y soltó su cuchillo. Furioso, le mostró a Ruby sus ojos negros y se lanzó hacia ella con la cabeza por delante, pero la demonio no tuvo demasiada dificultad para salir de su trayectoria justo a tiempo y aprovechar su retaguardia descubierta parar propinarla un fuerte golpe entre los omoplatos. El tipo ni siquiera había tocado el suelo todavía cuando una demonio con el pelo de color azul se tiró sobre ella y la derribó sobre los escalones.

Clavándose el borde de un peldaño en la espalda y soportando los puñetazos de la demonio mientras se esforzaba por no perder la consciencia, Ruby se preguntó si no se habría comportado como una estúpida novata al acudir ella sola a tratar de evitar que se abriera otro sello.

De todos modos, ¿qué opciones había tenido? Castiel le había advertido que no contactara con los Winchester si no quería acabar muerta, y aunque hubiera decidido ignorarle, no sabía a que distancia de ella se encontraban los hermanos. Lo más probable es que hubieran llegado tarde por mucha prisa que se hubieran dado, así que Ruby estaba sola en eso.

Ese mismo día había descubierto por casualidad que por la noche los siervos de Lilith iban a abrir otro sello apenas a tres horas en coche de donde ella se encontraba, así que no había podido permanecer de brazos cruzados sólo porque estuviera en inferioridad de condiciones. Cada sello suponía una batalla, y no ganarían la guerra si se quedaban esperando en casa.

A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, todo apuntaba a que ni siquiera viviría para ver esa guerra, porque aunque logró quitarse a la demonio hortera de encima, otra media docena venía a por ella y ni siquiera tenía su cuchillo. Lanzó otro golpe a ciegas y trató de trepar por las escaleras, pero unas manos la agarraron por los tobillos y tiraron de ella hacia abajo sin que pudiera impedirlo.

Justo en ese momento se oyó un fuerte estrépito y un montón de piedras salieron volando en todas direcciones, llenando la estancia de un polvo tan espeso que apagó las velas. La muchacha gritó con más fuerza retorciéndose como un gusano sobre la tumba de piedra y el demonio que sujetaba a Ruby se volvió hacia el barullo, de modo que pudo deshacerse de él de una patada. Reptó escaleras arriba y cuando se sintió a salvo, se volvió hacia la cripta. Un grupo pequeño de hombres y mujeres habían entrado por un derrumbamiento en la pared este del mausoleo y sus siluetas comenzaban a dibujarse nítidamente entre la nube de polvo. Uno de ellos iba en cabeza, el más bajo de sus compañeros varones. Aún entre la polvareda, lo primero que Ruby reconoció fue sus ojos azules que parecían emitir luz propia. Luego intuyó el contorno de la gabardina y la piel de todo el cuerpo se le erizó y le sobrevino una sensación de vértigo en el estomago. De todos modos, fue la más sobria en su reacción pues alguno de los demonios empezaron a gritar al reconocer a los recién llegados, y sólo los más valientes se les lanzaron encima.

Ruby noqueó a uno de los que intentaban huir y se deslizó inadvertidamente entre la pelea, sacando una daga que llevaba oculta en su bota. No es que le fuera de gran ayuda con los demonios pero nunca sabía cuando iba a poder necesitarla. La joven atada adivinó sus intenciones cuando la vio aproximarse, así que tuvo la sensatez de no gritar y quedarse quieta. Cuando Ruby estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le tendió las manos y la demonio cortó las cuerdas que las apresaban, para luego hacer lo propio con las que unían sus tobillos.

La muchacha pareció tan aliviada que Ruby temió que se echara a llorar allí mismo, pero tuvo el suficiente temple para tratar de ponerse en pie aunque las piernas le temblaban tanto que parecía imposible que lograra salir de allí por propia voluntad. Chascando la lengua, Ruby pasó un brazo de la chica sobre sus hombros y frenó de una patada a una demonio que percatándose de su huída se arrojó sobre ellas. Después guió a la muchacha entre los enfrentamientos en dirección a las escaleras, con un ojo puesto en ella y otro en la contienda que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Había al menos media docena de demonios muertos ya y Castiel se enfrentaba al líder, el siervo de Lilith al que le habían encomendado la ceremonia de apertura del sello. Ruby había coincidido con él en el infierno y sabía bien que era un cabrón de lo peor, así que deseó que el ángel le diera su merecido.

Cuando llegó hasta las escaleras, tuvo que ayudar a la joven a subir peldaño a peldaño, perdiéndose el enfrentamiento y exasperándose ante su lentitud. Al llegar al más alto, Ruby se volvió y echó un último vistazo a la pelea.

El ángel cubría con su mano el cráneo del demonio, que estaba arrodillado a sus pies, incapaz de resistirse. Las manos le temblaban frenéticamente y su cuerpo se inclinaba más y más hacia atrás, hasta que finalmente cayó sin vida con los ojos abiertos y un leve espectro de luz abandonó su rostro.

Entonces la mirada de Castiel se encontró con la de Ruby y ella sintió un tirón de nervios en algún lugar entre el estomago y el corazón al verse descubierta. Apartó la vista y salió de allí llevándose a la chica, ignorante de los ojos del ángel que la siguieron hasta que se fue.

**o0o**

Aunque Ruby estaba en un estado anímico en el que lo que más le hubiera apetecido sería arrojar a la chica del coche en marcha a la entrada del hospital más cercano, se vio en la penosa obligación de acompañarla a urgencias porque apenas podía tenerse por si misma. Por el camino había tratado calmarla sin mucho éxito y al final se había limitado a guardar silencio mientras ella lloraba. Al verlas entrar, una enfermera había querido atender a Ruby también y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que debía tener la cara hecha unos zorros después de todos los golpes que se había llevado. Se negó a ser asistida y no se permitió respirar hasta que se vio dentro de su coche de nuevo. El espejo retrovisor le devolvió su imagen deformada. Tenía un ojo amoratado y la mitad de la cara cubierta de sangre reseca. En fin, por lo menos estaba viva y todo parecía apuntar a que los ángeles habían impedido que se abriera el sello.

Tranquilizada al pensarlo, Ruby condujo hasta un motel, limpiándose la sangre de la cara con la manga de su camiseta antes de entrar a pedir una habitación. La dependienta la observó poco discretamente cuando entró a recepción, pero le dio una llave rápidamente, como si hubiera percibido que el humor de la recién llegada no soportaría la torpeza.

Ruby entró en el cuarto, soltó su bolsa de viaje y se apoyó contra la puerta, dolorida y cansada. Se quedó allí unos segundos, respirando aire profundamente, para después reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad y renquear hasta el baño. Se lavó la cara con agua y luego contempló su rostro húmedo en el espejo del tocador. Su ojo izquierdo había tomado un tono más violáceo pero confiaba en que no se le hinchara demasiado, aunque por suerte los hematomas nunca le duraban demasiado. Después se secó con una toalla y regresó a la habitación masajeándose el cuello con una mano.

—Ruby.

La voz de Castiel la atravesó como una flecha y Ruby se llevó una mano al pecho como para tapar el impacto. Ahogó una maldición al verlo ahí, de espaldas a la puerta como la primera vez que se presentó ante ella. No le pasó inadvertido el detalle de que tenía manchas de sangre en la gabardina. Sangre de demonio.

—Maldita sea —masculló —Puede que en el cielo no haya puertas pero aquí se llama antes de entrar.

Castiel frunció levemente el ceño, como si le sorprendiera su tono irritado. Lentamente se giró hacia la puerta y la golpeó con los nudillos, volviendo después a su posición original.

Ruby hizo una mueca y fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Por alguna extraña razón, la presencia de Castiel ya no la asustaba, como si de algún modo estuviera segura de que él no iba a dañarla. Pero eso no significaba que se sintiera cómoda, al contrario, estaba tensa y nerviosa. No sabía a qué atenerse cuando se trataba de él, ni cuando se le aparecería o desaparecería sin dejar rastro.

—El sello ha sido salvado —anunció el ángel —ahora está protegido, Lilith no podrá volver a tocarlo.

—Es bueno oírlo —dijo Ruby sencillamente.

Castiel la miró durante unos segundos, como si quisiera preguntarle algo pero no encontrara como formular la cuestión. Ladeó el rostro y separó los labios, pero no alcanzó a decir nada.

—Suéltalo de una vez —farfulló ella. Puede que Castiel la pusiera un poco nerviosa con esa manera suya de hablar como si el siglo XXI no hubiera llegado al cielo, pero no podía soportar sus silencios. Siempre acababa rompiéndolos ella con cualquier cosa, generalmente un comentario desagradable o defensivo, lo que fuera con tal de que le hablara y dejara de mirarla así. Como si fuese un cuadro o una estatua, y él un aficionado al arte que parecía intentar adivinar a base de observarla cual había sido la intención del autor al crearla.

—¿Por qué fuiste a por el sello sola? Uno de los míos murió allí, tú no tenías ninguna posibilidad.

—No es que tenga la agenda repleta de amigos y ex amantes, y si nadie hacía nada por impedirlo lo iban a romper.

El ángel bajó la cabeza, como meditando sobre su respuesta y Ruby miró a otra parte concediéndole intimidad para desaparecer. No se imaginaba nada más que se pudieran decir. Sin duda al soldadito del Señor le había sorprendido que una demonio luchara abiertamente para evitar el Apocalypsis, convencido de que conocía a todos a los de su especie y sus motivaciones. Le habría sorprendido con su respuesta pero era la pura verdad. Ruby había vivido en el infierno en el hoyo, no quería vivirlo también en la tierra. Si el Apocalipsis llegaba también allí, ¿a dónde podría escapar? ¿Dónde podría encontrar humanidad que reavivara la suya y no le permitiera olvidar quién y qué había sido una vez, y los seres queridos a quienes había amado?

—No eres como los otros demonios —pronunció el ángel con esa cadencia lenta y clara que daba a cada una de sus palabras, y Ruby se sorprendió al descubrir que aún seguía ahí. Parecía un poco perdido, como si uno de los pilares inquebrantables de su existencia se hubiera hecho añicos, e hiciera equilibrios sobre los demás para no caer.

—Supongo que eso es un halago —respondió ella con humor, compadeciéndose de su apariencia desorientada —¿Los otros ángeles son como tú?

Castiel parpadeó como si acabara de salir de sus propios pensamientos y la miró. Reflexionando cómo responder, se sentó en un sillón frente a la cama y apoyó los antebrazos sobre las rodillas, dejando que sus manos pendieran entre sus piernas separadas. En esa postura, a Ruby le pareció más humano que nunca.

—No —murmuró él en voz muy bajita —no lo creo.

Y pareció tremendamente triste al decir eso, pero Ruby no supo si su pena se debía a que los demás eran diferentes a él o a que él era diferente a los demás. Se estremeció levemente al pensar que entendía ese tipo de angustia mejor que nadie en el mundo.

Era toda una sorpresa que un ángel pudiera sentir algo así. Pensaba que para ellos todo serían piruletas y arco iris, cuando no estaban exterminando a demonios, claro.

—Castiel —él alzó rápidamente la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, y a Ruby le dio la impresión de que sus ojos estaban un poco más abiertos de lo normal al mirarla —¿Cómo es el cielo?

Ruby se encogió de hombros ante la mirada interrogante del ángel. Desde que descubrió que el cielo realmente existía, siempre se había hecho la misma pregunta, probablemente porque era el único lugar al que sabía que jamás iría.

—El cielo es…paz —dijo, pensando en cómo describirlo— es… orden y belleza.

Se imaginó cómo sería sentir esa paz de la que el ángel hablaba, una paz que nadie que hubiera estado en el infierno podría conocer jamás en ningún lugar. Ni siquiera en la tierra. Incluso fuera del hoyo, los horrores que había sufrido e infringido ahí abajo la perseguían y sabía que lo harían hasta el final.

—Suena aburrido —se burló, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Le dio la impresión de que Castiel sonreía un poco, después de todo podía ser que hasta tuviera algo de sentido del humor.

No hablaron durante un rato. Ruby no tenía ni idea de por qué el ángel seguía allí, para ser franca ni siquiera sabía por qué había ido a verla a no ser que se guardara alguna otra advertencia para el final. Pero no creía que fuera eso, más bien tenía la extraña percepción de que Castiel simplemente quería compañía. Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era por qué buscaba precisamente la suya.

—Castiel —dijo de pronto, había recordado algo que se había preguntado desde que salió del mausoleo — ¿Cómo distéis con el sello? Llegasteis justo a tiempo.

Él la miró fijamente durante unos instantes, pero después bajó los ojos hasta sus manos, que enlazó como si fuese a rezar.

—Te estaba vigilando.

Ruby se tensó, poniendo la espalda completamente tensa. Lo sabía. Durante las últimas semanas había tenido la casi constante sensación de que alguien observaba sus movimientos, como un centinela invisible que estaba allí donde ella estuviera.

—Vaya, así que te han ordenado ser mi perro guardián —se mofó para ocultar que en realidad se sentía ofendida y aterrada, y puede que incluso un poco traicionada.

Castiel se puso en pie y caminó hacia la salida, como si entendiera que ya no era bienvenido en esa habitación. Incluso tuvo la delicadeza de abrir la puerta para poder salir, en lugar de simplemente esfumarse. No obstante se detuvo bajo la jamba y giró un poco el rostro, lo justo para que Ruby pudiera ver su perfil. El flequillo en punta, el párpado caído, su nariz recta, la barbilla cubierta por los primeros despuntes de barba.

—Nadie me lo ordenó.

Y antes de que Ruby alcanzara a comprender la magnitud de sus palabras, Castiel salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

* * *

La introducción al fic es un poco la historia del cuerpo que ocupó Castiel, quería darle un poco de "vida" y a la vez dejar claro que una vez que el ángel entró en su cuerpo, él "salió" (fue al cielo, supongo). Después, cuando vi el 4x04 pensé que si los ángeles estaban tan decididos a que Sam parara de usar sus poderes, tendría sentido atacar por dos flancos: por un lado poner sobreaviso a Dean y por otro eliminar a Ruby, pues es la amenaza principal a la hora de que Sam use sus poderes. Es una idea que ya desarrollé en el fic _Génesis_ así que me costó tratarla de manera algo diferente. El asunto es que, en el momento de matarla, Castiel descubre restos de humanidad en Ruby cuando ella suplica por Sam, así que no puede exterminarla. Eso da pie a todo lo que hemos visto. Castiel me parece un personaje con curiosidad innata, un ángel mucho más humano que por ejemplo, Uriel. La cuestión de los sentimientos de los ángeles, yo creo que, como he contando en el fic, tienen muchos de los sentimientos humanos pero varía la intensidad con que lo sienten. Para mí es como si cada emoción les llegara a través de un filtro que nosotros no tenemos. En cuanto a los sellos, imagino por lo que Castiel le dijo a Dean en el 4x02, que los ángeles no están de brazos cruzados cuando no están molestando a nuestros chicos y que varios han muerto en la lucha, por ende he supuesto que están luchando por los sellos por su cuenta. ¿Qué hace Ruby en todo el periodo de tiempo que transcurre entre visita y visita a los chicos? Yo creo que sigue luchando por su cuenta, averigüando cosas como demuestra que les avisara de lo de Anna. Hablando de ella, todo el asunto de Anna tendrá mucha importancia en la siguiente parte el fic.

En fin, sé que es kilométrico y algo aburrido, pero si alguien ha llegado hasta el final, le agradecería que me diera su opinión, crítica, consejo, etc ;) Gracias de antemano!

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	2. Parte II

**Lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal**

(Regalo para Apocrypha)

"_Yo tengo preguntas, tengo dudas. Ya no sé lo que está bien y lo que está mal"._

**Castiel 4x07**

**Parte II**

Castiel había llevado una existencia quizás no sencilla, pero sí cómoda. Confiaba en su Señor y cumplía gustoso sus misiones. Amaba a sus hermanos y sentía una sana curiosidad por los humanos en tanto que eran obras de Dios. Y aunque había enfrentado al mal en numerosas ocasiones, aunque había visto su calavera desnuda y la más profunda oscuridad de sus cuencas vacías, su fe y su corazón habían caminado por los mismos senderos haciéndole casi invencible. Al menos hasta ese momento, pues ahora se hallaba en una encrucijada fatal, incapaz de decidir qué camino tomar y sin nadie a quien acudir para pedir consejo.

Eiliel, el único ángel que había caído por propia voluntad desde la Creación del cielo, había sido localizado. Castiel lo había conocido bien pues en otro tiempo estuvo por encima suya en la cadena de mando. Era Eiliel quien le transmitía las órdenes y lideraba las misiones en grupo, un ángel poderoso que libró innumerables batallas hasta que un día, sin más, rompió su gracia y cayó para nacer como un humano.

Muchos se habían sentido traicionados entonces, otros furiosos. Castiel, en cambio, se sintió confuso, incapaz de comprender qué podría haberle llevado a cometer un acto tal. A renunciar al Señor, a sus hermanos, a su inmortalidad, por una intranscendente y corta vida humana.

Sólo ahora que su misión le había obligado a mezclarse con los hombres, Castiel comenzaba adivinar sus razones. Eiliel había pasado milenios vigilando a los humanos, un vigía invisible que había caminado entre ellos sin que lo pudieran ver, sin otro papel que el de contemplar sus vidas y sus emociones, deseándolas comprender. Deseando, tal vez, poder sentir lo mismo que los mortales, con la misma intensidad.

Sin embargo, Castiel había recibido órdenes claras, igual que todos sus hermanos. Debían encontrar al traidor y castigarle con la pena máxima. Si no era él, otro de sus hermanos exterminaría a Eiliel.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez desde el origen, su fe y su corazón le decían cosas diferentes, excepto en una cuestión: quizás hubiera llegado la hora de confiar en alguien más.

**o0o**

Ruby dejó un billete arrugado sobre la barra del bar y salió del local de bastante mal humor. Acababa de enterarse de que dos sellos más habían sido rotos en las últimas semanas, lo que significaba que el infierno estaba dos pasos más cerca de la Tierra. Ya casi podía olerlo.

Tampoco resultaba muy alentador pensar que la única persona que podía parar eso estaba de roadtrip por América con su hermano mayor. Y ella ni siquiera podía acercársele sino quería que un rayo celestial la fulminara en cuanto diera un paso en su dirección.

Para rematar la jugada, cuando llegó a su coche se dio cuenta de que alguien le había golpeado el retrovisor izquierdo, que colgaba hacía abajo, casi arrancado por completo. Probablemente algún motero borracho se lo había llevado por delante, el muy cabrón.

—Joder —masculló. Desprendió por completo el retrovisor para evitar que se le cayera estando en marcha, abrió la puerta del coche y se metió dentro.

—Creí que había dejado claro que llamaras antes de hacerme una visita —dijo con sarcasmo y posó el retrovisor roto sobre el regazo de Castiel. El ángel, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, la miró gravemente. Tenía mal aspecto, si es que eso era posible en un ángel. Su rostro estaba como descolorido, tenía ojeras y sus ojos, hundidos, brillaban como faros, alerta.

Ruby no sabía cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar. Si estar asustada porque tenía toda la pinta de tener que cumplir una orden que le había quitado el sueño, que bien podía ser matarla, o si mostrarse enfadada después de saber que se había dedicado a espiarla como a un mono de feria. No obstante, estaba más cerca de sentirse preocupada que temerosa o indignada. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo majara si le daba pena un ángel.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó entre dientes.

Castiel la miró fijamente antes de hablar.

—Tengo una misión para ti —anunció, despacio.

Si el ángel no hubiera tenido esa expresión tan desolada y vulnerable, Ruby hubiera soltado una risotada.

—¿Desde cuando el Jefazo subcontrata demonios?

Él bajó la mirada y sus manos cubrieron el retrovisor, flojas.

—No es una misión del Señor, es mía.

Una sonrisa burlesca tironeó en los labios de Ruby pero finalmente la contuvo al darse cuenta de que Castiel no estaba quedándose con ella. Hablaba en serio.

—Ignoraba que los ángeles podíais tomar decisiones propias, creía que sólo sabíais cumplir órdenes —comentó, sin animosidad. Realmente, no podría estar más sorprendida.

—De ser así, no estarías viva.

Su tono era neutro pero sus ojos se habían endurecido al enfrentarla. Ruby se obligó a recordarse con quién estaba hablando.

—¿De qué se trata? —cedió. No es como si tuviera muchas opciones. Castiel podría borrarla de la faz de la Tierra con un parpadeo y puesto que aún no lo había hecho, suponía que podría decirse que le debía una. Un demonio debiéndole un favor a un ángel, eso sí que era bueno.

—Necesito que des información a los Winchester. Hay una persona que deben salvar.

Ruby había bosquejado mentalmente en qué podría consistir la misión de Castiel, pero en ninguno de sus bocetos había incluido a los Winchester.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices tú mismo?

Algo oscureció la mirada de ángel antes de que rompiera el contacto visual con ella y volviera su rostro hacia la ventanilla.

—Porque nadie debe saber que estoy detrás de esto. _Nadie_ puede saberlo.

—¿Ni siquiera tu Jefe?

—Ni siquiera él —musitó.

Ruby se mantuvo en silencio, observando el hermoso perfil del ángel. No es que tuviera problemas en hacerles una visita a los Winchester pero estaba ese pequeño asunto de que él mismo le había prohibido verlos.

—¿No sé supone que alguno de los tuyos me matará si me acerco a ellos? —preguntó.

Castiel negó con la cabeza, mirando aún por la ventana.

—Me encargaré de que no lo descubran.

La demonio alargó una mano hasta la palanca de cambios y la agarró con fuerza, titubeando. Sospechaba que saldría mal parada de todo ese asunto y todos sus instintos la avisaban de que era una locura ayudar a un ángel, más rompiendo la restricción que él mismo le había puesto. Un ángel, además, que estaba actuando a espaldas de Dios. Tenía toda la pinta de ser una trampa, pero no lograba adivinar en qué consistía exactamente. Si "Dios" quería a los Winchester o a ella misma fuera del mapa, ya no estarían caminando por el mundo de los vivos, eso seguro.

Además, no creía que Castiel fuera a dañarla si se negaba, como era razonable.

—¿Qué quieres que les diga? —murmuró, a pesar de todo.

Castiel la miró entonces, pero no de esa manera estática y contemplativa, si no de un modo más intenso, como si le estuviera leyendo el alma, a pesar de que los sabían que no la tenía. Ruby empezaba a arrepentirse de sus palabras (sabía que lo haría tarde o temprano), cuando al fin él habló.

—Anna, ella se llama Anna.

**o0o**

Ruby entró en la habitación de motel que acababa de alquilar, intuyendo antes de abrir la puerta que el ángel estaría dentro. Y efectivamente allí estaba, parado sobre la moqueta y con expresión levemente expectante.

—Hecho.

La demonio le lanzó las llaves de la habitación sabiendo que eso era una ironía y se quitó la cazadora, como si no se sintiera incomoda por su presencia. Lo cierto es que incomodidad no era exactamente lo que le provocaba Castiel, pero no sabía qué otro nombre darle a esa sensación tan extraña.

—Gracias —respondió él, inclinando lentamente la cabeza para ver las llaves que tenía en las manos, como si no se hubiera percatado de cuando aparecieron allí. Ruby negó con la cabeza, pensando que los ángeles eran tipos extraños. En vista de que Castiel no decía nada más pero tampoco parecía pretender irse de un momento a otro, Ruby se sentó en la cama. Sabía que los silencios del ángel podían ser tan largos como ella pudiera soportar, lo que generalmente era poco.

—¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo más que quieras que haga?

Castiel dejó de dedicarle su atención a las llaves y se acercó a ella con una expresión extraña. A pesar de que Ruby había hecho al pie de la letra cuánto le había pedido, no parecía aliviado. Tenía toda la pinta de ser alguien que no tenía muy claro si había dado un paso en falso, parecía asustado y había algo en sus ojos cuando la miró, que hizo que Ruby se sintiera inquieta.

—Sólo mantente al margen —dijo y tomando una de las manos de la demonio, le dejó las llaves en la palma. Ella rompió el contacto inmediatamente en un movimiento instintivo y cerró la mano en puño, clavándose el metal en la carne.

Era la primera vez que el ángel la tocaba y la sensación había sido rara, como si una corriente de energía la hubiera atravesado y le cosquilleara bajo la piel. No había sido desagradable, y probablemente eso era lo peor de todo el asunto. No quería meditar sobre eso y la mirada de Castiel se había vuelto aún más atormentada, así que decidió romper el pozo de tensión en el que se estaba hundiendo iniciando otra conversación.

—Por cierto, ¿vas a decirme por qué los demonios quieren a esa chica viva? —preguntó. No es que Castiel le hubiera dado mucha información sobre la tal Anna Milton. Su nombre, de qué psiquiátrico se había escapado y la advertencia de que los Winchester debían encontrarla antes que los demonios había sido todo.

"¿Y crees que van a ir a por ella sólo porque yo se lo diga?" le había preguntado al ángel. Quizás pudiera persuadir a Sam sin más explicaciones, pero después de su último encuentro con Dean, sabía que él no movería un dedo sólo por joderla.

Fue entonces cuando Castiel le dijo que los demonios querían capturarla con vida y antes de que Ruby pudiera interrogarle al respecto, se había esfumado con un rumor de alas batiéndose. Cosa que Ruby odiaba, prefería ser ella la que desaparecía repentinamente.

Castiel la observó unos instantes sin decir palabra. Después le dio la espalda y caminó despacio hacia la puerta de la habitación, su gabardina ondeando suavemente en torno a sus piernas. No habló hasta que tuvo una mano sobre el pomo.

—Cuanto menos sepas, mejor para ti —sentenció, y después se fue.

**o0o**

Si Castiel pensaba que iba a quedarse al margen después de haber llevado a Sam a lo que bien podía ser una trampa, estaba muy equivocado. No sabía qué tenía esa chica de especial pero si los demonios andaban tras ella y los Winchester se cruzaban en su camino, podrían salir muy mal parados. Por eso, decidió vigilar sus pasos a una distancia prudencial. Los vio ir al psiquiátrico, a la casa de la chica y por último a una Iglesia cercana. Aparcó cerca, en uno de los laterales del edificio, de modo que pudiera verlos entrar o salir, sin que ellos repararan en ella estando tan lejos del Impala. Su plan era simplemente ese, vigilarles por si la cosa se ponía muy fea. No tenía intención real de intervenir si no era absolutamente necesario pero el leve aroma que le llegó con la brisa y el estremecimiento en su estomago la alertaron de que un demonio de lo peor andaba cerca. Si no recordaba mal (y era imposible no recordar con todo detalle a ese cabrón) se trataba de Alastair, uno de los demonios de más rango en el hoyo. Ostentaba el titulo de ser el mejor en el arte de la tortura, y Ruby sabía por propia experiencia que se lo había ganado a pulso, o mejor dicho a base de sangre y otros fluidos corporales derramados por las herramientas que le gustaba manipular.

Maldiciendo su suerte, salió corriendo el coche y entró en la Iglesia. Subió las escaleras hasta la parte más alta, sabiendo que las posibilidades que tenían de sobrevivir en un enfrentamiento directo eran mínimas. Lo mejor que podían hacer era escapar de ahí, pero Alastair cada vez estaba más cerca y no podía contar que Dean fuera a hacerle caso aunque la vida le fuera en ello. Efectivamente, cuando irrumpió en la habitación en la que los hermanos habían dado con la famosa chica, perdió un tiempo valioso respondiendo a sus preguntas y supo, por la sacudida que sintió en el pecho, que Alastair estaba en el edificio.

**o0o**

Mientras arrastraba a una renuente Anna hasta su coche (había dejado el motor en marcha porque contaba con una huída rápida) Ruby maldecía a Castiel y el día en que decidió hacerle caso. Prácticamente había puesto a los Winchester en las manos de Alastair por su culpa. ¿Habría sido esa su intención desde el principio? Si algo sabían los demonios era que debían cuidarse de los ángeles, sin embargo, se resistía a creer que todo era un plan de Castiel para que Sam y Dean acabaran muertos. No tendría ningún sentido teniendo en cuenta que él sacó a Dean del infierno, ¿y para qué?¿para después entregarlo al Doctorado en Tortura y Muerte? No lo creía. Tal vez hubiera dicho la verdad, tal vez quisiera salvar a esa chica. Lo que no entendía era por qué, no parecía tener nada de especial salvo el hecho de que supo que era una demonio en cuánto la vio.

—Sube en el coche —ordenó, soltando a Anna junto a la puerta del copiloto. Rodeó rápidamente el automóvil y abrió su puerta antes de darse cuenta de que la chica no se había movido.

—Pero Dean y…

—Saben cuidarse bien —aseguró la morena, impaciente —pero si no nos largamos acabaremos muertas, así que entra en el coche.

Anna la miró durante unos instantes, dubitativa. Sabía que la joven no se fiaba de ella y dado que podía ver su aspecto interior, no le extrañaba que estuviera asustada pero no tenía tiempo para convencerla de que en el fondo era una de las pocas que podía guardarle las espaldas.

Finalmente, después de unos tres segundos que a la demonio se le hicieron eternos, Anna cedió y entró en el coche. Ni bien había cerrado la puerta, Ruby pisó al acelerador y las sacó de allí con un rugido del motor.

**o0o**

Ruby vio la cara de sorpresa de Castiel cuando hizo saltar la puerta de la cabaña destartalada y la encontró allí. Su expresión dejaba a las claras que no había esperado verla con los Winchester y la chica, y que eso le aturdía, como si de pronto no supiera qué hacer.

Esa vez no iba solo, otro ángel estaba con él. Un tipo compacto, de piel negra y traje de corte elegante pero con unas facciones duras y toscas. La miró con tanto desprecio que Ruby reaccionó de forma automática, mostrándole sus ojos negros como un gato saca las uñas y se eriza ante una amenaza. Una sensación fría le recorrió la columna advirtiéndole que estaba en serios problemas y que Castiel no iba a ayudarla esa vez.

Si no la había engañado, si verdaderamente había intentado proteger a Anna de espaldas a su Señor y a los demás ángeles, ahora estaba allí en misión oficial y con refuerzos. Ruby leyó en sus ojos su desesperación interior y supo que pasara lo que pasara en esa cabaña, no podría ayudarla sin delatarse. Y también supo que temía que ella le descubriera. No le culpaba, sería lo más inteligente que podría hacer si las cosas se ponían muy negras.

—_¿Quieres explicarme por qué está esa mancha en la habitación?_

La voz del ángel desconocido era antipática, cargada de un desdén tan antiguo como su propia existencia. Ruby sólo le sostuvo la mirada en silencio. Podía percibir la energía de ese ángel y sabía que no tendría ningún reparo a exterminarla, es más, lo disfrutaría.

Pero la intervención de Castiel desvió la atención de ella, llevándoles al meollo del asunto.

—_Estamos aquí por Anna_ —anunció, y a la demonio le dio la impresión de que hablaba con más ímpetu de lo normal, como si quisiera salir de allí cuanto antes.

Todo lo demás sucedió muy rápido y Ruby trató de mantenerse al margen todo el tiempo que pudo. En un instante Castiel estaba diciendo que Anna debía morir y al siguiente, el otro ángel estaba tildándola abominación mientras el que la había metido en todo eso miraba al suelo, como si se sintiera avergonzado.

Lo siguiente que supo es que M.A. Barracus estaba llamándola puta del diablo y lanzándola contra una ventana, que se hizo añicos bajo su peso. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de levantarse del suelo antes de que el cabrón le cayera encima, la agarrara por el cuello y le acercara la mano a la cara, para exterminarla como Castiel casi lo hizo la primera vez. Ruby le clavó las uñas en la muñeca y trató de detenerle pero la fuerza del ángel era brutal y las yemas de sus dedos estaban cada vez más cerca de su rostro. De pronto, el ángel la soltó y se volvió hacia Dean, con el que se enzarzó en una pelea. Ruby, sin fuerzas, se escurrió hasta el suelo viend como Castiel avanzaba con rapidez hacia Sam, le rozaba la frente con los dedos y lo dejaba fuera de combate en un segundo, para continuar hasta la habitación en la que estaba encerrado Anna.

Quizás sólo fueron imaginaciones suyas, pero a Ruby le dio la impresión de que Castiel se demoraba un instante, como si supiera lo que iba a pasar cuando tratara de abrir la puerta. Pero igualmente alargó la mano hasta la manija y se quedó quieto durante una milésima de segundo. Entonces un fogonazo de luz estalló en el cuerpo del ángel y pareció como si su figura se desdibujara un momento antes de salir volando y desaparecer en medio de la radiante iridiscencia. El otro se resistió unos momentos más, pero finalmente la luz se lo llevó, con otro fogonazo, dejándolos solos en la cabaña.

**o0o**

Estupendo, todo era jodidamente estupendo. ¡Un ángel! ¡Esa pelirroja flacucha era un maldito ángel! Había puesto a los Winchester en el punto de mira de Alastair por un puñetero ángel, había arriesgado su propia vida por una muñequita que se aburrió de pasear por las nubes y un buen decidió que le apetecía ser humana. Había estado a solas con ella durante horas, incluso la había dejado al cargo del cuerpo de la chica en coma que había robado, cuando lo había abandonado para poder avisar a Sam de su paradero sin que los esbirros de Alastair se percataran. Es más, la había curado después de que se cortara para usar su propia sangre en el ritual que había logrado expulsar a los ángeles de la cabaña. Todo ese riesgo, todo ese esfuerzo, no era para salvar a una chica inocente, sino a un querubín desertor. Y ahora estaban atrapados por ambas partes y todo se reducía a ver quién los mataba primero: si los ángeles o los demonios. Muy alentador.

Si hubiera sido por Ruby, hubieran soltado a Anna en la primera cuneta que encontraran y se habrían desentendido del asunto. Que ángeles y demonios se mataran por ella, le traía sin cuidado. Pero por haber abierto la boca alegremente, sin pensar en las consecuencias, los Winchester se habían nombrado sus protectores y no pensaban escapar sin ella.

Tratar de disuadir a Sam no sirvió para nada, como había imaginado, igual que tampoco fue útil aguijonearle para que usara sus poderes. Los ángeles no querían que los utilizara y la fan celestial que llevaba dentro no cedería a la alternativa más razonable, que era la que ella defendía. Ruby ni siquiera se molestó en enfadarse ante su negativa, porque ¿por qué iba a tenerla en cuenta a ella? Sólo le había salvado la vida un millón de veces, no había hecho nada importante como sacar a Dean del infierno.

Fuera como fuera, se sentía responsable de toda esa situación. Si se hubiera negado a hacer de mensajera para Castiel, ni Sam, ni Dean, ni ella misma se hallarían atrapados entre fuego enemigo. Por eso se mantuvo en un malhumorado silencio el resto del día y ni siquiera señaló que era totalmente improbable que la gracia de Anna siguiera en el mismo sitio después de más de veinte años.

Pero cuando descubrió que sus suposiciones eran ciertas y que estaban realmente jodidos y atrapados, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Esperó a que Dean y Anna salieran de la casa y se acercó a Sam, que consultaba los viejos y gastados libros de Bobby como si en ellos reposaran las soluciones para todos los males del mundo.

—Sam, tenemos que hacer algo —le dijo, cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

El menor de los Winchester alzó los ojos del libro hacia ella y a Ruby le sorprendió su expresión decidida.

—Lo sé.

**o0o**

No había cumplido del todo con el plan. Sam le había pedido que le diera hasta medianoche para buscar otra opción que evitara que ella se entregase en una bandeja de plata y con una manzana en la boca a Alastair pero Ruby no había podido esperar más. Le vio dormido cuando apenas faltaba una hora para el momento fijado y decidió que no merecía la pena demorarlo más. Los dos sabían que no encontrarían una alternativa mejor y aunque no le resultaba especialmente halagüeña la perspectiva de estar en las manos de Alastair era algo que tenía que hacer. Podría decirse que ella empezó ese embrollo al confiar en el ángel, así que a ella le correspondía deshacerlo.

**o0o**

—_Lo siento._

—_No, no lo sientes, no de verdad. No conoces el sentimiento._

El tono de Anna, su actitud tan segura, como si poseyera un conocimiento que él jamás lograría alcanzar, no daban lugar a réplica, no por ese camino. No obstante, aunque quizás no pudiera sentir pena como los humanos, tener órdenes de exterminar a uno de sus hermanos le dolía. Le dolía porque viendo como Anna perdonaba a Dean Winchester por entregarla, como le otorgaba la redención con un beso, Castiel quería saber. Saber qué se sentía, cómo, siendo humano. Quería que Eiliel se lo explicara, pues ahora se sentía más cerca de su hermano que nunca. Pero no estaba preparado para revelarlo, no de forma abierta. En el fondo, había temido que llegara ese momento desde el principio, desde el mismo instante en que la deserción de Eiliel se clamó por cada rincón del cielo, el momento en que debiera castigarla. Había intentando ayudarla con subterfugios, acudiendo indirectamente a los Winchester, confiando en que el propio Eiliel encontrara la manera de burlarles, pero de nada había servido aún a pesar de que Ruby no le había delatado.

—_No toques un pelo de la cabeza de esa pobre chica._

Alastair hizo acto de presencia en la parte sur del pajar. Tres demonios iban con él, dos de ellos sujetando al tercero. El rostro de Castiel se endureció al reconocer a la mujer que sostenían, pues era evidente que no podía mantenerse en pie por sus propios medios.

_Ruby_.

Una gran mancha de sangre se extendía por su camiseta y ensuciaba sus pantalones a lo largo de los muslos. Tenía visibles dificultades para respirar y las rodillas se le doblaban hacia un lado, apoyándose apenas en los pies.

Castiel se quedó extrañamente fijado al suelo, como si no pudiera moverse del sitio ni hacer nada más que contemplar a la demonio, mientras Uriel avanzaba para encararse con los recién llegados. Una sensación bastante humana le invadió el pecho, como un residuo del registro emocional del mortal que un día había habitado en ese cuerpo. Apenas un puñado de cenizas reavivadas por el estímulo adecuado. Algo que quizás podía parecerse a una compleja mixtura preocupación, miedo y culpabilidad.

Se había jugado mucho al confiar en Ruby para esa misión, pero cuando calculó los riesgos no se le ocurrió contar con que ella no fuera a quedarse fuera del asunto. Pensó que estaba arriesgando su propia existencia y la de Eiliel si todo fallaba, mas nunca la de ella. Y ahora su propio plan se le iba de las manos más de lo que cabía esperar y Castiel se sentía sobrepasado.

Mientras Uriel y Alastair intercambian insultos, los demonios soltaron a Ruby de malas maneras. Ella cayó al suelo ahogando un gemido e, incapaz de levantarse, se arrastró penosamente hacia las alpacas de paja. Cuando pareció segura, apartada del escenario del conflicto, Castiel sintió como si la energía que lo había anclado al suelo se disolviera lentamente, y se puso a la altura de Uriel pronunciando una advertencia.

Después, se hizo el caos.

**o0o**

Ruby se largó sin decir adiós. Recuperó su coche, se hizo con una botella de Johnnie Walker y unas vendas y condujo hacia el sur a toda velocidad, dando largos tragos de alcohol cada puñado de kilómetros. Tenía el cuerpo tan dolorido que bebía para tratar de sedarse un poco. Las heridas que hacía su propio cuchillo no eran corrientes pues la hoja lastimaba algo más que el cuerpo: también afectaba a su esencia. Le escocía dentro, como si hubiera quedado en carne viva después de una desesperada pelea por no ser salirse del cuerpo. Las heridas tampoco se cerraban con la rapidez habitual, ni la piel se regeneraba fácilmente. Los cortes seguían abiertos, doliéndole como si estuvieran infectados.

Había una cabaña a medio día de viaje del desguace de Bobby a la que Ruby le gustaba ir. Había sido la casa de un cazador, de los que coleccionaban cabezas disecadas y pieles de animales en lugar de cicatrices causadas por demonios o fantasmas furiosos. Estaba en medio de un bosque espeso y no tenía luz ni agua corriente, pero a Ruby le parecía acogedora. No tenía ese aire parco e impersonal de los refugios temporales, sino el diseño y la calidez de un hogar permanente. Después de pasar momentos particularmente duros, siempre acababa ahí: el regreso del infierno, la vez que Castiel casi la mató, la lucha por proteger el sello y la revelación posterior. Suponía que ser torturada hasta la extenuación dentro de un cuerpo de verdad, era una razón de peso para dejarse caer por allí.

Ya era de noche cuando abrió la puerta y arrojó la bolsa de viaje que siempre llevaba consigo dentro. Tenía una caja de fósforos en el bolsillo de la cazadora, pero le supuso un esfuerzo inhumano sacarla. Al final, logró extraer una cerilla y encendiéndola, se dirigió en la penumbra hacia la chimenea de la casita, en cuya repisa había dejado unas cuantas velas la última vez.

Como el lugar no tenía luz, Ruby había comprado velas que había distribuido por todas partes. La cabaña constaba de una sola habitación en la que había una chimenea, una enorme cama cubierta por un edredón deshilachado, un par de muebles y una mesa con toscas sillas de madera sin pulir. Había velas en prácticamente cada superficie lisa, pero Ruby ni siquiera había acabado de encender la hilera de la repisa cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas.

Se volvió tan rápidamente, alerta, que la cerilla se le cayó al suelo y el movimiento de su cabello apagó alguna de las velas. Sólo un par de ellas arrojaban diminutos haces de luz que le permitieron percibir a una figura en la entrada. Ruby volvió sus ojos negros en un parpadeo al reconocer el tipo de energía que desprendía el recién llegado. Era un ángel.

El intruso alargó la mano hacia las velas de la cómoda que había junto a la entrada y, una a una, la mecha se prendió con una pequeña llamita que creció en intensidad, hasta que todas estuvieron encendidas, iluminando la cabaña tenuemente.

—Ruby —dijo el ángel, como si no se atreviera a dar un paso más. Ella cerró los ojos con expresión de fastidio, y cuando los abrió, volvían a ser marrones.

—¿Qué quieres?¿Tienes alguna misión más para mí? Porque déjame decirte que como jefe apestas.

Castiel agachó la cabeza al oír sus palabras, pero Ruby no se dejó conmover. La había engañado y utilizado, y por su culpa tenía medio cuerpo en carne viva, así que le ignoró y se acercó hasta la bolsa con las vendas, que estaba a los pies de la cómoda. Empezó a inclinarse trabajosamente para recogerla pero de pronto la mano de Castiel entró en su ángulo de visión, acercándole el bulto. Ruby lo cogió sin siquiera mirarle, se irguió y fue hasta la cama, donde dejó caer la bolsa negra. Despacio, fingiendo que el ángel no seguía allí parado, se sacó la cazadora con los dientes apretados y abrió su equipaje para sacar las vendas. Tenía la camiseta y los vaqueros llenos de sangre reseca mezclada con los líquidos que no dejaban de supurar las heridas.

—Debiste haberme hecho caso y permanecer al margen.

La voz de Castiel le llegó desde la entrada y Ruby se volvió hacia allí hecha una furia. La puerta de la cabaña estaba cerrada ahora y los ojos del ángel parecían luminosos como los de un gato en la oscuridad, puestos en ella.

—¿Qué me mantuviera al margen?¿Después de haber enviado a los Winchester tras la pista de un ángel caído al que perseguía medio infierno y todo el jodido cielo? Aunque te resulte difícil de creer, yo no dejo tirada a la gente a la que meto en problemas—replicó, alzando las cejas significativamente —Aunque lo cierto es que fuiste tú el que los metió en todo esto.

Castiel pareció turbado por sus palabras pero no avergonzado y desde luego, no arrepentido. Seguro que los ángeles no conocían ese arrepentimiento sobre el que su Dios tanto predicaba.

—Todo se resolvió satisfactoriamente —dijo, sin mirarla directamente.

—Desde luego no gracias a ti. Fuiste de gran ayuda cuando Barracus casi me mata.

El ángel arrugó las cejas, confundido, y Ruby puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Es que en el cielo no hay tele por cable? Hablo del bastardo de tu amigo.

Por primera vez, le pareció afligido, rehuyendo su mirada y bajando el rostro, pero eso tampoco la ablandó. Por lo que a ella respectaba ya había tenido bastante de ángeles para lo que le quedaba de existencia. Por menos con los demonios una sabía a que atenerse, con los ángeles en cambio no. Uno se enrollaba con un humano, otro trataba con demonios y un tercero era un psicópata que disfrutaba asesinando. Justo lo que cabía esperar.

—Ahora si no te importa, esfúmate. Desaparece con un revuelo de plumas o lo que sea que hagas. Tengo heridas que curarme.

Sin esperar su respuesta, Ruby le dio la espalda y se quitó la camiseta como pudo, teniendo en cuenta que se le había quedado pegada a las heridas. Soltó aire entre dientes cuando la tela se desprendió de la piel mutilada y arrojó la camiseta al suelo, quedándose sólo con un sostén negro de cintura para arriba. Después sacó una toalla blanca de la bolsa y se la apretó contra el abdomen para cortar la hemorragia, maldiciendo interiormente al saber que tardaría días en curarse esas heridas.

—Ruby —su nombre le llegó en forma de susurro junto al oído, estremeciéndola. De pronto Castiel estaba a su lado, como si se hubiera aparecido allí, en lugar de llegar andado desde la puerta. Los ojos rabiosamente azules brillaban en su rostro en penumbra y estaba tan cerca de ella que podría rozarle el hombro con la barbilla si se inclinara un poco —Lamento tu sufrimiento.

Y con esas palabras, le puso una mano en el brazo con delicadeza y la volvió hacia él. El contacto de sus dedos sobre la piel, la estremecieron. Estaban fríos pero al tacto pero transmitían calor a su piel. Ruby separó los labios y se envaró, sorprendida y nerviosa. De pronto el aire parecía irrespirable, como si se hubiera solidificado a su alrededor, y los dedos se le aflojaron, soltando la toalla con la que se cubría abdomen. Castiel, sin romper el contacto visual, alargó una mano hacia su vientre y la posó, abierta, sobre sus heridas. Ella se estremeció y encogió un poco el estomago como acto reflejo, pero no sintió dolor. Al contrario, la mano de Castiel sobre su piel magullada la aliviaba como un baño caliente después de un largo día de trabajo. Una pequeña luminosidad brotó bajo la palma del ángel y se le derramó entre los dedos proyectándose sobre su camisa blanca. Ruby no se atrevió a tomar aliento, esa luz era cálida y se le colaba dentro, limpiando la suciedad y acariciando con la delicadeza de una pluma los tejidos dañados, reconstruyéndolos hasta que estuvieron reparados. Cuando Castiel retiró su mano, Ruby se atrevió a bajar la mirada hasta su abdomen descubriendo que los cortes habían desaparecido, dejando sólo la piel lisa y limpia, sin rastro de sangre.

Le miró, con las pupilas cargadas de asombro y preguntas, pero Castiel retrocedió un par de pasos. La mano con que la había sanado estaba cerrada en puño sin fuerza, con las yemas descansando sobre la palma.

—Lamento todo esto —aseguró —No volveré a molestarte.

Ruby sabía que se iba a ir y que seguramente cumpliría su palabra. También sabía que debería sentirse aliviada por verse libre al fin de sus apariciones sin avisar y por ende de toda relación con los ángeles. Pero experimentaba muchas cosas en esos momentos, viéndole caminar hasta la salida, y ninguna de ellas tenía que ver con el alivio.

—¡Espera!

No había pretendido decir nada, pero algo en ella había reaccionado de manera instintiva cuando el ángel ya casi estaba en la puerta. Castiel se detuvo y se volvió con expresión de asombro, su sombra proyectándose directamente hasta ella a la luz de las velas.

Ella podría decirle algo sensato, algo desagradable como "Cierra la puerta al salir y no vuelvas". Pero no lo hizo y a decir verdad no sabía qué estaba haciendo, mirándole fijamente con ojos de hechicera mientras pasaba una mano por donde él la había tocado, bajando, despacio, hasta llegar al cinturón que afirmaba sus vaqueros.

Castiel siguió la dirección de su mano y Ruby sintió una intensa excitación nerviosa al desabrochar las hebilla del cinto, dejándolo suelto.

—Tengo más heridas —dijo en voz baja, espesa.

Él se quedó inmóvil, como si lo hubieran convertido en una estatua de sal. Tenía los ojos y la boca más abiertos de lo necesario y seguramente en otra situación, Ruby se hubiera reído de su expresión. Pero la piel erizada de su nuca y toda su espalda y la sensación de tener algo espeso y caliente deslizándose pesadamente hacia abajo, siempre hacia abajo, no dejaban lugar al humor. Sentía que si rompía el contacto visual con el ángel, éste se vería libre del hechizo que parecía retenerle, por eso no dejó de mirarle a la cara mientras se sacaba las botas ayudándose con los pies. Ni siquiera parpadeó al desabotonar los pantalones y bajarlos, lenta y trabajosamente hasta la altura de las rodillas. Entonces se sentó a la cama que estaba a sus espaldas y terminó de quitárselos, con las pupilas conectadas a Castiel. Los soltó, hechos un montón arrugado y sucio junto a sus pies descalzos y esperó.

Los cortes y heridas se repartían por sus piernas como muescas a cuchillo grabadas en un palo. Castiel las contempló comprendiendo la envergadura real del sufrimiento que su plan le había acarreado a la demonio. Eso era debido a él y resultaba algo cercano a la mentira decir que todo se había resuelto satisfactoriamente. Alastair y sus esbirros estaban muertos, Anna, los Winchester y Ruby vivos. Pero se habían producido daños colaterales que les afectaban a los dos, daños que iban más allá de heridas corporales y que no podían ser controlados, ni negados. Y Castiel necesitaba _saber_, necesitaba _comprender_.

Fue hasta ella, fue, y deteniéndose a sus pies, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo de madera, como un hombre abatido por el destino, superado por sus circunstancias. Cayó, _se dejó caer_, confuso, caótico y fascinado, ante esos ojos marrones, ocres a la luz de las velas. Y paralizado, quedó así, a sus pies, hasta que Ruby se inclinó sobre él. Le cogió una mano y Castiel se dejó llevar al encuentro con su piel. Notó la sangre, los tejidos dañados en la palma, y su magia obró. La luz brotó bajo su mano, que guiada por la de Ruby le recorrió los muslos, reparando, creando allí donde hubo destrucción. Bajó, por detrás de las rodillas y recorrió la pierna hasta el tobillo, dejando tras de sí piel suave y caliente. Luego recorrió la otra en orden ascendente, subiendo y subiendo, hasta el muslo, acariciando el interior bajo la guía experta. Allí Ruby se detuvo, allí Castiel dejó su mano y la luz de su magia se apagó, borrando las huellas visibles de eso que les había llevado hasta esa situación.

Se miraron entonces largamente, temerosos y valientes. Él intentando comprender, ella entiendo más de la cuenta.

El paso siguiente sería definitivo.

—Me utilizaste —acusó Ruby en voz baja, íntima.

Castiel la observó y sus pupilas se expandieron imperceptiblemente.

—Hice algo más que eso —respondió, lenta y celosamente —Te confié mi vida.

Entonces Ruby bajó los párpados y le miró entre las pestañas, como si quisiera leerlo dentro. Se inclinó, se inclinó sobre él, y el cabello le cayó a ambos lados del rostro, brillante y ondulado, inundado el olfato del ángel con aroma a pecado y brujería.

Castiel la contempló, hipnotizado, rendido, expectante. Necesitaba _saber_, necesitaba _comprender_. Necesitaba _sentir_.

Y así, el demonio besó al ángel y depositó en sus labios la _perdición_.

* * *

Escribí la historia bastante antes del 4x16, así que no tiene relación con ciertas revelaciones al respecto de Ruby y Sam en ese episodio y más adelante (hablo crípticamente por si hay quien no vio el episodio). En realidad todo el fic surgió de la idea que desarrollé en esta parte. Que Castiel le dio información a Ruby sobre Anna para que los Winchester la salvaran, o confiando en que pudiera hacerlo. Vale, es improbable pero ¡já! podría haber pasado (suponiendo que Ruby y Castiel se conocieran antes y un largo etc) porque es evidente que Castiel no quería acabar con Anna, que lo siente, que no le gustaba esa misión. Y bueno, no sé os habéis fijado en cómo mira Castiel a Ruby al entrar en la cabaña y verla allí. Cuanto más me fijo, más alucino, igual que cuando Uriel la insulta y Castiel agacha la cabeza y se queda así un buen rato, como si estuviera en desacuerdo y no se atreviera a intervenir. Sí, ya está, ese es todo el pie al Ruby/Castiel que han dado en la serie pero quien no se consuela es porque no quiere. Por último, tengo la sensación de haber hecho un deslumbrante OOC bajo efectos de narcóticos que no sé cómo o cuándo ingerí porque la parte final es terrible, lo sé. Como imaginaréis, el siguiente y último capítulo, el más corto de todos, contiene lemmon. Eso es todo por esta vez.

Muchas gracias a todas por leer :) Como siempre se agradecen reviews!

Con cariño, **Dry**


	3. Parte III

Parte final del minific (es más corta que el resto). Advierto que contiene una escena de sexo subidita de tono, si bien no completamente explícita (y espero que no de mal gusto). Después de la finale, me han echado el fanfic por tierra xD así que hágamos como que es un AU y lo cannon nunca ha sucedido.

* * *

**Lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal**

(Regalo para Apocrypha)

"_Yo tengo preguntas, tengo dudas. Ya no sé lo que está bien y lo que está mal"._

**Castiel 4x07**

**Parte III**

Castiel mantuvo los ojos abiertos cuando Ruby le rozó la boca con los labios, tentativamente, probando, despacio y suave, como si temiera su reacción. Él permaneció inmóvil, con los labios separados, dejándose hacer. Recogiendo sensaciones desconocidas y procesándolas meticulosamente. El tacto esponjoso, tierno, de los labios presionando los suyos, el calor que encendía en su pecho, el cosquilleo en la palma de la mano que seguía en el interior del muslo de Ruby. Todo le deleitaba y le satisfacía, llenándole poco a poco como a un recipiente. Entonces notó algo húmedo y caliente repasándole el labio inferior y abrió la boca como acto reflejo. Ruby le rodeó la nuca con una mano y al mismo tiempo coló la lengua dentro de su boca. La deslizó despacio, tanteando el terreno, hasta que la punta rozó la lengua del ángel. Fue entonces cuando Castiel sintió un estremecimiento profundo y reaccionó con un instinto que jamás habría creído poseer. Devolvió la caricia con la inocencia, con la fascinación, de quién descubre algo nuevo y maravilloso, y eso fue todo lo que Ruby necesitó.

En un movimiento rápido, rudo, se deslizó de la cama hasta que sus rodillas dieron con el suelo, quedando a la par de Castiel. Acelerando el beso, llevó las manos al cuello del ángel y, agarrando su gabardina por las solapas, la retiró rápidamente hacia sus hombros y peleó con ella hasta dejarla arrugada a la altura de los antebrazos. Después le colocó una mano en la nuca y lo acercó más aún a su boca. Castiel se adaptó al ritmo frenético de la lengua de Ruby mientras ella se desabrochaba el sostén y lo retiraba con premura de su pecho. Una vez logrado, se apartó de la boca del ángel y le depositó una hilera apretada de besos rápidos e impetuosos, casi violentos, por la mejilla, recorriendo la línea de la mandíbula y bajando por el cuello. Castiel la observó y le cubrió el rostro con una mano cuando Ruby estaba besándole la nuez, provocando que se detuviera y se enfrentara a sus ojos. En ellos, el ángel leyó una desesperación secreta, una necesidad profunda y quiso aliviarla, quiso darle paz. Le acarició delicadamente la mejilla y deslizó los dedos entre su pelo fuerte y brillante, como si no necesitara nada más en el mundo para sentirse colmado. No obstante, la pausa duró poco porque Ruby volvió a besarle, no ya con la urgencia anterior sino sólo con más cuidado y sensualidad, todo movimientos lánguidos y certeros. Las manos de Castiel se amoldaron a la curva de sus caderas con naturalidad mientras sus párpados se cerraban, multiplicando la sensación de las caricias en sus bocas. Ruby le besó largo y tendido, enseñándole y guiándole mientras sus dedos desenredaban hábilmente cada botón de camisa de su ojal. Cuando terminó y la tela entreabierta reveló el pecho desnudo y sin vello del ángel, le recorrió el torso con las manos, logrando que Castiel se encogiera de placer bajo su tacto. Por último, los dedos de Ruby se cerraron sobre su corbata y ella rompió el beso. Mirándole fijamente bajo la sombra de sus pestañas, la demonio se sentó en la cama y tiró de la corbata de Castiel para atraerle hacia ella. Él se incorporó, dócil, y su gabardina cayó al suelo antes de que la siguiera a la cama con la misma fe ciega con la que hasta el momento había seguido a su Señor. Se sentó junto a ella, dejando que Ruby le quitara la corbata y la lanzara lejos, como si llevara tiempo deseando hacerlo, para luego hacer lo propio con su camisa blanca, quedando la mitad de su cuerpo descubierto. Cuando terminó su labor, ella le contempló, el sonido de sus respiraciones hondas y cortas eclipsando el crepitar de las velas, y le cogió una muñeca, guiando la mano del ángel hasta ella. La posó sobre uno de sus senos desnudos y Castiel pudo sentir el latido de su corazón, retumbándole lejanamente en la cuenca, y el contacto de su pezón endurecido. Maravillado, miró a Ruby con los ojos muy abiertos y presionó un poco más su pecho, como si quisiera llegarle al corazón. Los labios de la demonio temblaron y se quebraron en una sonrisa, preludio de una caricia en la cara del ángel. Nunca nadie, en todas sus vidas, en todos sus cuerpos, la había tocado así, como si fuera algo tan hermoso, tan puro que su propia existencia pareciera imposible. Subió la mano por la frente del ángel y perdió los dedos en su pelo despeinado, descolocándolo aún más. Se acercó, se acercó tanto que Castiel pensó que iba a besarle y separó los labios, pero se detuvo unos centímetros de su boca y le rozó la nariz con la suya, juguetona, respirándole sobre la boca y amagando un beso que nunca llegó. Sonrió de nuevo, y Castiel sintió como si su aliento como si fuera propio cuando fue él el que trató de besarla. Pero Ruby se apartó y se recostó en la cama, su cuerpo desnudo sobre el deshilachado edredón y el ángel no fue tras ella. Permaneció así, estático, a su lado, contemplando la belleza de ese cuerpo a través del cual podía llegar a lo más profundo de su esencia. Y despacio, alargó una mano y sus dedos acariciaron la piel morena con la fragilidad de una pluma que a más presión podría quebrarse. Deslizó, lentamente, primero las yemas, luego toda la mano por la extensión de sus piernas, siguiendo atentamente el recorrido con la mirada azul. La forma de los tobillos, la ondulación del gemelo, la piel suave del hueco de detrás de la rodilla, la acogedora redondez del interior de los muslos.

Ruby se retorcía poquito, impaciente, estremecida ante cada caricia, deseando atraerlo hacia su boca o al interior de su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo incapaz de moverse ante tan sutil y cuidadoso placer. Castiel siguió, siguió y delineó la curva de las caderas con expresión concentrada para luego recorrer la piel nueva de su abdomen. El hueco del ombligo, el lunar bajo uno de sus pechos. La cumbre, tierna y apretada de estos, el descenso por el relieve de sus clavículas hasta el cuello. Y cuando Ruby creyó que no podría soportarlo más, Castiel se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en el pecho, poniéndole las cálidas manos en la cintura. Ella ahogó un gemido, con toda la piel que él había tocado más sensible de lo normal, reaccionando con rabiosa intensidad al más leve contacto con el ángel, mientras Castiel repetía todo el recorrido anterior con los labios, dejando besos allí, una huella de humedad aquí, la presión de su boca encima del ombligo como recordatorio un poco más allá. Porque para él el tiempo no existía, no corría, era sólo una constante, un estado, no una forma de medida. Por eso no tenía prisa en recorrer el cuerpo de mujer que contenía lo que realmente le hechizaba, como si pudiera pasarse una vida entera acariciándolo, delineándolo, hasta grabar el más insignificante rincón en su memoria. Sin embargo, Ruby no estaba de acuerdo, pues no podía resistir más esa lenta y estremecedora exploración. Cerró una mano sobre un mechón de pelo del ángel y con la otra la otra le atrajo hasta ella. Castiel apoyó las manos sobre la colcha, a ambos lados de la cabeza de la demonio y entonces Ruby le mordió en la barbilla, provocadora. Sus ojos se volvieron negros de manera involuntaria, relucientes de opaca oscuridad, al tiempo que la sombra de las alas del ángel se proyectaba, sinuosa, en la mezcla de haces de luz de vela que trepaban por las paredes y se tocaban en el techo, sus verdaderas naturalezas asomándose por las ventanas.

De pronto, Ruby liberó la mandíbula del ángel y lo empujó hasta que cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón con un gesto de sorpresa. Ella sonrió, traviesa, y sus ojos volvieron a aclararse mientras se sentaba en sus caderas, le extendía las manos sobre el pecho y se echaba hacia delante para besarle. Primero repasó con la lengua el contorno de un pezón pequeño y suave, hasta que se contrajo y endureció, arrancando un sonido rasposo de la garganta de Castiel. Luego siguió bajando por su abdomen, labios, lengua y un poco de dientes hasta que se topó con la barrera de la tela. Entonces desabrochó los botones y el ángel contrajo el estomago de manera refleja, conteniendo el aliento. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Ruby comenzó a retirar el pantalón, llevándose de paso la ropa interior. Descendió y descendió hasta que tuvo que salir de la cama para retirar los pliegues de tela arrugada en las rodillas. De un tirón despojó al ángel de su última prenda y rápidamente se deshizo de sus bragas negras.

Castiel la miraba desde la cama, con la permanente mirada de asombro que parecía hacer sus ojos más azules, más luminosos. El cuerpo delgado y dorado, rígido, incapaz de controlar sus propias reacciones, preparado para algo que su hospedador apenas alcanzaba a imaginar. Despacio, Ruby regresó junto a él y se colocó a horcajadas sobre su cintura, sin tocarle. Le besó en los labios unos instantes, suave y pausado, antes de erguirse sobre él. Y entonces, mirándole a los ojos, lo introdujo en ella lentamente.

Como respuesta, Castiel abrió mucho los ojos y separó los labios soltando una profunda exhalación, como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera vaciado de aire de repente. Tomó una bocanada de oxígeno, cortante, llena, cuando Ruby empezó a moverse encima de él, primero despacio, a medida que Castiel se acostumbraba, después más y más deprisa.

La demonio se agitaba sobre él, más rápido, más fuerte, más hondo cada vez, con los ojos cerrados, respiraciones superficiales y las manos sobre su pecho. No obstante, los dedos de él cerrándose sobre sus caderas, obligándola a aminorar el ritmo, _marcándolo,_ hicieron que abriera los ojos. Él la miraba, la miraba fijamente sin perder el tiempo en pestañear. La miraba asombrado, deslumbrado y devoto. No del modo en que se mira un rostro, sino un alma. Como si donde sólo había humo y cenizas, él viera vida y riquezas.

La sensación era tan abrumadora que, añadida al placer carnal que sentía, Ruby no creía poderla soportar. Por eso enlazó las manos con las de Castiel, a la altura de su cabeza, y bajó hasta sus labios, no para besarle, sino para tenerlo más cerca y escapar de su escrutinio. Él abrió la boca y Ruby respiró en ella, echando el aire en cada bajada y tomándolo en cada subida abusivamente lenta.

Para Castiel, que nunca había conocido los placeres del cuerpo, todo era novedoso y desconcertante. El autocontrol no existía, sólo el placer, y los movimientos de Ruby sobre su cadera amenazaban con romper algo que no podía entender. Una energía placentera que sentía manando desde cada parte de su ser en un flujo continuo y estremecedor hacia un punto común. Un punto donde se fusionaba y multiplica, tejiendo una madeja de electricidad pronta para descargarse, con capacidad suficiente para incendiarlo todo.

Ruby se detuvo de repente, le apretó los dedos entrelazados con fuerza suficiente para desmenuzarlos y gimió en su boca, tan alto que a Castiel, el sonido le retumbo dentro y se le quedó en el pecho. Ella se convulsionó, sacudiéndose igual que un látigo, hasta que el cuerpo le quedó lánguido, como si todas sus fuerzas le hubieran abandonado. Y entonces, cuando aflojó las manos y se dejó caer, colmada y dúctil sobre él, el punto de energía se liberó dentro de Castiel con un estallido y lo arrasó todo. Un sonido ronco y denso le brotó de la garganta y esta vez fueron sus manos las que estrecharon las de Ruby mientras se descargaba, sacudida, a sacudida, hundiéndose en los brazos del más potente placer terrenal jamás conocido, hasta que su cuerpo se vació con un último suspiro que apagó todas las velas de la habitación.

En el corazón de la cabaña, los cuerpos desnudos del ángel y la demonio se abrazaron, haciendo temblar hasta sus cimientos los pilares del bien y el mal.

De modo que _lo que estaba bien_ y _lo que estaba mal_ dejó de existir y se perdió para siempre en el gris de ese punto del amanecer en el que no es de noche ni de día.

Por eso, la siguiente vez que Castiel vio a Anna, no hubo curiosidad por entender, ni un "_Lo siento_", ni siquiera un "_Las órdenes son órdenes_". Sólo observó la figura del ángel alejándose de él, pensó en Ruby y dijo:

—Estoy considerando desobedecer.

* * *

La frase final la saqué de un preview del 4x16 cuando todavía no lo habían emitido y le di mi propia interpretación. Me llevó mi tiempo escribir la escena, pues teniendo en cuenta que los ángeles no saben nada del sexo (me figuro, para algo son asexuados) me costó un poco manejar a Castiel en el asunto sin que fuera un total cero a la izquierda (sin contar con que las escenas de sexo y yo, no nos llevamos muy bien). Creo que los contrastes entre ambos personajes se notan hasta en algo como esto: él quiere ir despacio, deleitándose en cada caricia, ella más deprisa. Pero al final se adaptan el uno al otro.

En fin, podría decirse que este fic ha sido un experimento. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, espero que no os haya decepcionado y que me deis vuestra opinión. Un beso y gracias por todo, de verdad.

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
